Totally Spies episode 163 From Rich to Poor
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are hunting down a baddy who is stealing all of the Rich People's money including their priceless items. In the subplot Victor has a hard time trying to get a prefect birthday gift for his mother, and Trent buys lottery tickets for Mandy.


Totally Spies Episode 163 From Rich to Poor

FADE TO

INT. AUSTRILIAN LOTTERY OFFICE DAYTIME

In the lottery office of Australia the lottery winner came through the doors to get his winners. Everyone clapped for him.

LOTTERY OFFICE MANAGER

Congratulations, you're Australia's biggest lottery winner here is your 100,000,000 dollars.

LOTTERY WINNER

Gee Thank You mate.

All of a sudden, a giant vacuum came through the ceiling and sucks up the 100,000,000 dollar large check into it.

Everyone was surprised at the banishment of the winner's money. The vacuum tube came back up through the ceiling.

LOTTERY WINNER

What happened and where did my money.

LOTTERY OFFICE MANAGER

I don't know mate, but this is clearly the works of a mastermind.

CUT TO

LOTTERY OFFICE ROOFTOP DAYTIME

On the rooftop a shadow figure smiles and leaped off from the rooftop.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLEY HILLS DEPARTMENT STORE DAYTIME

In the department store Victor was sitting in a chair.

SAM

(Showing Victor a picture frame)

How about this, your mom would love this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She already have one of those.

ALEX

(showing Victor a pair of ear rings)

How about theses earrings.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Those are her color.

CLOVER

(showing Victor a prefect dress)

What about this totally amazing dress.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No not that dress.

CLOVER

I meant this dress is good for me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh come Clover focus, my mom's birthday is coming soon and I really wanted to impress her with the perfect gift.

CLOVER

And why did you drag us into this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because girls know what other girls want.

SAM

Now Victor all your mom wants is something that comes from the…

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OH that it.

Victor leaped off from the chair and ran in the distant.

SAM

Heart.

Victor place a glass bouquet onto the front check out desk.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hello how much is this?

CRASHIER

That cost $500.00

Victor took out 5 dollars and a chocolate bar out from his pockets.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK I got 5 dollars and a chocolate bar.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERALY HILLS DEPARTMENT STORE ENTRANCE DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor are kicked out from the department store.

CLOVER

Rude much

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know and he took my chocolate bar.

Suddenly Trent walk by the Spies and Victor who is hold lottery tickets in his hand.

ALEX

Hey Trent what are with those lottery tickets?

CLOVER

Are you going to win the lottery and rub the winnings in Mandy's face?

TRENT

No these lottery tickets are for Mandy, the reason she want me to get these is to win the lottery and become rich and famous.

SAM

So this is where her plans for popularity right.

TRENT

Correct now excuses me I got to give them to Mandy.

Trent walk away from the Spies and Victor. Suddenly a Limo came up to the Spies and Victor.

ALEX

Why is there a limo here?

SAM

Maybe someone wants to help you with fighting s prefect gift for your mom.

CLOVER

Or your mom here to surprise you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope it's Jerry.

Suddenly a vacuum tube came out from the roof of the limo and suck up the Spies. The back limo door opened and Victor came into the limo. The Limo drove off.

CUT TO

EXT. ALLY WAY DAYTIME

The Limo came into the ally and parked in the middle of it.

CUT TO

INT. LIMO BACK SEAT.

CLOVER

You got that right Victor, it is Jerry in the limo.

The slider for the front of the limo lower down and revel Jerry in the driver seat.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor

SAM

Good thing you got the limo for us today.

ALEX

What is the occasion?

JERRY

The occasion is the mission you're going to take.

The Image of rich people losing their money came up on the screen.

JERRY

Around the world rich people are losing their money. Including famous rapper Kyle Best.

A video of Kyle Best losing all of his money.

KYLE BEST

What do you mean that I lose all of my money?

THE ACCOUNANT

I don't know what happened to all of your money it just vanish.

KYLE BEST

But it's on the computer.

ALEX

Did they donate too much money to charities?

CLOVER

Did they shop too much and they send it all.

SAM

Did the bank have the wrong people, or their assets are all frozen?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you want us to investigate?

JERRY

No, No, No and Yes, starting with the 4 of you going to India to investigate the disappearance of a billionaire's money.

Jerry press a button making the gadgets appear from the floor of the limo.

JERRY

Today you'll be needing the Phase Through anything Body spray just spray it on your body and you'll be able to phase through any solid surface, the Tracking hairclip and Onion Powered grandees, you'll also be needing an App from the WOOHP Lab called the Missing Thing, just scan it at any empty space where an object was taken and the app will show you the item. And for you Victor the Yo-yo Zip line.

The Spies and Victor transform into Indian clothing.

JERRY

Good luck Spies.

The Spies and Victor got sucked up out from the roof.

FADE TO

EXT. FIELDS OF INDIA DAYTIME

In the fields of India the Spies and Victor are riding on an elephant.

ALEX

How about a cool elephant ride for your mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know if she likes to get up close with wild animals.

CLOVER

How about a stylish sari we are wearing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know if she'll like it.

SAM

You sound like me when we went shopping for my parent's anniveristy gift.

ALEX

Cheer up Victor, whatever you get for your mom she'll love it.

The Elephant stop at a mansion.

SAM

This is our stop, one of the billionaire's mansions.

The Spies and Victor slide down the elephant. The elephant spray the Spies and Victor with water making them soaking wet. The elephant walk away from the spies and Victor.

SAM

See you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know one thing I could get a fresh towel.

CLOVER

You can worry about that latter.

SAM

But now it's spy time

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE OF MANISON INDIA.

At the Mansion several grads are grading the mansion. The Spies and Victor ran out from the bushes and ran to the mansion.

Sam spray the Phase Through anything Body spray on herself, Alex, Clover and Victor. They all ran through the wall and phase through it.

CUT TO

INT. MANISON KITCHEN LATER

The Spies and Victor phase into the kitchen.

SAM

Now let's look for some clues.

Victor look under a sink. Clover open some cubist doors and see what is inside. Alex pull out some drowse.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What about an empty shelve?

SAM

Good eye Victor.

Sam uses the Missing Things app on her compowered to scan the empty shelf.

SAM

According to the app, the missing things are a priceless vase, chine plates, and a golden tea cup.

ALEX

So why the baddy did took those things along with the billionaire's riches.

CLOVER

Well the rich and famous say those things shall worth a fortune when they die or they just want them to keep for displays for the house.

Suddenly guards from the outside came into the kitchen.

GUARD

Hey who are you people?

SAM

We are some tourist and thanks for the tour.

Sam throws an Onion Powered Grenades making a cloud of onion powered. The Spies and Victor ran out of the kitchen. The guards all follow them out of the kitchen.

CUT TO

INT. MANSION LIVING ROOM

The Spies and Victor ran into the living room. Suddenly more guards came into the living room.

CLOVER

Uh Oh, not good.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this.

ALEX

Please don't get us into more trouble.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to lift up the coffee table and fling it right at 3 guards hitting them and knocking them to the floor. The guards came up behind the spies. Victor levitated the couch in the air and throws it at the guards hitting them and knocking them to the floor.

SAM

OK that are some good powers.

Victor pull the wooden floor boards off from the floor with his plant manipulation powers and fires pieces of the wooden floor boards at the guards, pinning them against the wall. Suddenly more guards came into the room and Victor levitated a cabinet in the air and throws it at the guards, knocking them out onto the floor and the cabinet landed on top of them.

Suddenly 3 more guards came into the living room.

CLOVER

OK how many guards to watch 1 mansion.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this.

Victor levitated all of the furniture in the air and wooden floor boards in the air. The 3 guards looked scared and ran out of the living room. Victor drop the furniture and floor boards to the floor.

SAM

Alright, we are meaning to ask this…how did you do that.

CLOVER

Some type of secret gadget that Jerry gave you with us not knowing?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope.

ALEX

You due magic tricks in your spare time?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope

SAM

A magnet that can only pick up wood?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No… with my plant powers I have the ability to levitate things that are made out from wooden, like furniture and the floor boards in the air.

SAM

So for short you can only things that were made out of plants also.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes.

Suddenly Clover notice a white glove on the floor. She picks it up.

CLOVER

Hey look, a white glove. This is something that a butler wears.

ALEX

Do you think a butler is behind all of this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know but I'll call Jerry and scan it for clues.

SAM

That a boy Victor.

CUT TO

EXT. FRONT ENTRANCE OF MANISON

The Spies and Victor exited out from the front doors of the mansion. Suddenly the WOOHP Jet came down and suck up the Spies and Victor into it.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING.

In the WOOHP Jet the images from the compowered appear on the screen in the jet.

JERRY

Hmm… How could a baddy take the billionaire's money along with breaking in and taking their priceless items.

CLOVER

What else we have found there is a white glove with the name Bernard Winston on it.

Clover handed the white glove to Jerry.

JERRY

Very interesting?

Suddenly beeping came out from the screen. Jerry look at the screen.

JERRY

Oh no more rich people are losing all of their money.

SAM

Dealing with a baddy this big, he is really good at computer hacking.

ALEX

But how are we going to stop him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about we can stop him at his next target, quick think about of one thing that rich people like more than money.

SAM

Auctions.

JERRY

Good thinking Victor and there is an auction for a golden Mona Lisa in Chicago as we speak. Buckle up spies.

Jerry press a turbo button on the jet and the jet went super-fast. Victor hangs onto his seat while sitting on it and the spies hang onto the back of the seats.

FADE TO

INT. CHICAGO AUCTION SUNSET.

At the auction a lot of rich people are at the auction with the spies wearing dresses and Victor in a tuxedo serving drinks. Victor came up to the spies with 3 glasses of water on his serving tray.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

While you are in your dresses, I am in disguise serving drinks.

CLOVER

Well you got to start somewhere to be spies like us.

AUCTIONEER

Attention everyone, my I present the Golden Mona Lisa.

The Auctioneer pulls off the cloth off from the Golden Mona Lisa. Suddenly a giant vacuum tube crash down from the ceiling and suck up the Golden Mona Lisa.

SAM

There is our baddy, Tracking Hairclip do your thing.

Sam throws a tracking hairclip at the tube sucking it into the tube along with the Golden Mona Lisa. Everyone is in shock and are all scared.

SAM

The tracking hairclip will lead us to our baddy.

FADE TO

EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK

The Spies and Victor are in their spy suits and are up on a hill top looking at a mansion at the bottom of the hill.

CLOVER

This is one fancy hide out for a baddy.

SAM

I know, but he is here. Victor the Zip line Yoyo.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On it.

Victor fires the Zip Line Yoyo at the Mansion. The Spies and Victor zip line down towards the mansion.

CUT TO

INT. BADDY'S MANSION LIVING ROOM

The Spies and Victor crash through the window and enter into the living room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I hope the baddy won't know his window was smashed into pieces, by us.

CLOVER

Hey we are spies we never apologize to any baddy, including Mandy.

ALEX

Wow look at this place.

SAM

I know looks like the baddy took the priceless items from all of the rich people around the world, including the Golden Mona Lisa.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

One of these gifts are prefect for my mom.

CLOVER

Hello, they belong to other people.

Suddenly Bernard Winston in his 60s, handsome, has wrinkly skin, green eyes, evil, has a British accent came in with a tray of tea.

BERNARD WINSTON

Oh, hello there may I help you with anything?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes, we are looking for a baddy that is taking away money from the rich.

BERNARD WINSTON

Oh my this is bad, how about some tea.

ALEX

What would be nice?

Bernard place the tray of tea onto the table. Suddenly Sam notice Bernard is missing a glove.

SAM

Hey are you missing a glove?

BERNARD WINSTON

Oh yes I do, let me get…another one.

Bernard Winston press a button on the teapot. Suddenly the Spies and Victor go down a trap door.

Bernard Winston look down into the trap door hole.

SAM

So you're the one who is taking rich peoples' money.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And their belongings.

BERNARD WINTSON

Of course I am.

ALEX

And why are you doing all of this?

BERNARD WINTSON

I'll tell you why, after serving the rich for over 30 years I had no respect and no rights, I was thrown aside like a slave, I only serve them.

CLOVER

Of course you are, it's your job.

BERNARD WINTSON

Not anymore, once I have all of their riches and their items, I'll be the richest man in the world, the rich will have no choice but to serve me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You won't get away with this.

BERNARD WINTSON

Oh I will.

Suddenly the walls in the hole started to move and close into the Spies and Victor.

BERNARD WINTSON

Wish me luck I have a lot of money to steal. Ahahaha Hahahaha

The Spies and Victor push against the wall.

CLOVER

We got to get out from this hole before Bernard becomes the king of the rich people.

ALEX

I don't know if we have a gadget to push these walls back.

Suddenly Sam has an idea.

SAM

I got an idea the walls are made of wood, Victor can you use your plant powers to push the walls away from us?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll try.

Victor form his hands like dragon claws and uses his plant manipulation powers to push the walls closing in on him and the spies to push them back. The wooden walls started to shake.

CLOVER

I hope this work, or we will explain to Violet why did her son became a pancake.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No one calls me a pancake.

Victor Vanderfleet push the walls back and suddenly the walls exploded. From the smoke the Spies and Victor climbed out from the hole with rips on their spy suits and coughing from the smoke.

SAM

Alright that is a little bit over kill but at least we are still alive.

CLOVER

With our unis ripped.

The Spies and Victor transform into new spy uniforms.

ALEX

But good thing, the Tracking Hairclip is still working Bernard is going to Miami.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no. I remember something, my mom is the richest botanist in Florida.

THE SPIES

WHAT!

CLOVER

Alright, first of all you should've told this to us earlier while we were shopping for your mother's gift, second you should get more money from your rich bank account for your mom's gift and lastly you should give us a little bit of your riches.

SAM

We can talk about that later but now we need to stop Bernard.

ALEX

I think he is heading to your house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And that is where we are heading.

FADE TO

INT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING MIAMI.

The Spies and Victor pop out from a flower pot in the great room.

CLOVER

Wow Victor, for a home owned by your mother your mother certainly got some class.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We can talk about that later, but now we need to stop Bernard.

ALEX

According to the compowered he is coming right now.

Bernard came into the room and see the spies and Victor are in there.

BERNARD WINTSON

Alright… you got me arrest me.

ALEX

Well that was easy

Sam took out some handcuffs and walk up to Bernard. Bernard kick the handcuffs out from Sam's hands and throws a punch at Sam hitting her in the face causing blood to come out from her nose. Clover ran up to Bernard, but Bernard throws a kick at Clover's face causing blood to come out from her nose. Alex leaped towards him and Bernard punches her in the face causing blood to come out from her nose.

BERNARD WINTSON

I know this is going to happen, and I won't let you ruin my plans.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I won't let you take all of my money.

Victor Vanderfleet leaped over the coach and throws a flying kick at Bernard hitting him in the face and then throws an uppercut punch at him.

SAM

Victor can we help you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not now you girls have nose bleeds to handle.

CLOVER

You got that right, now give him a nose bleed that he'll never forget.

Victor throws a kick at Bernard knocking him to the floor.

BERNARD WINTSON

Alright young man you ask for it.

Bernard throws punches at Victor. Victor dodges the 3 punches. Bernard was surprised so he continue to throw punches at Victor and he dodges the other punches. Victor throws an uppercut punch at Bernard sending him flying upward into the air.

ALEX

Well I know one thing that Victor got from his mom.

CLOVER

Totally the ability to dodge quickly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom said it's called Photographic reflexes, she picked up while she was a kid, now I got this talent.

Bernard throws a chair right at Victor. Victor levitated the chair in the air and throws it back at Bernard hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Bernard throws some forks out from his coat pocket. Victor dodges the forks and so as the spies.

CLOVER

OK forks.

BERNARD WINTSON

A butler like me is always prepared for anything.

ALEX

I think I seen this before.

Bernard throws knives at Victor and Victor dodge the flying knives and levitate the coffee table in the air and throws it at Bernard knocking him to the floor.

Bernard pushes the coffee table off from him and throws a kick at Victor. Victor dodges the kick and uses his plant powers to grow a fern and wrap Barnard around his body. Bernard broke free from the fern and tackled Victor. Victor leaped over Barnard as he fall to the floor.

ALEX

Right our nose bleeds are done we can help you now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No I got this, just make sure that nothing in my house gets broken.

SAM

I guess he wants to do this himself.

Bernard throws knives and forks out from his coat directly at Victor. Victor dodges all of the knives and forks and cartwheeled directly at Bernard and throws a triple kick at him. Bernard pull out a vacuum.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How are you going to fight with a vacuum figure?

BERNARD WINTSON

Oh you know nothing about this vacuum.

Bernard fire lasers from his vacuum cleaner at Victor. Victor levitated the kitchen table into the air and throws it directly at Bernard's laser blast causing the kitchen table to go into pieces. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to fix the kitchen table and place it down to the floor.

CLOVER

Well that is one thing to fix a broken table.

Bernard fires lasers from his vacuum cleaner. Victor levitated a book self into the air and throws it down onto Bernard causing books to fall on top of him. Bernard push off the book shelf off rom him.

Bernard fires lasers from his vacuum cleaner and Victor dodges the laser blast and pop out vines from his hands to knock the vacuum cleaner out from Bernard's hands and wrap his vines around Bernard and pulled himself to Bernard and knocking him to the floor. Bernard crack his knuckles and stand up off from the floor.

BERNARD WINTSON

It's time to show how a real butler finishes his messes.

Bernard throws a lot of punches right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the punches and throws a kick at Bernard hitting him in the groin. Bernard collapsed to the floor. Victor levitated some vines into the air and wrap them around Bernard.

BERNARD WINTSON

You are one tough kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't you ever mess with a Vanderfleet, if you do you get the thrones.

Victor throws a punch at Bernard's face knocking him to the floor. The Spies all clapped for Victor. Victor levitated the book self and put it back in it's place and levitated the books back into the shelf. He pick up a high school year book off from the floor.

SAM

Wait a go Victor.

ALEX

You show that butler who's in change in this house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks, here is my mom's year book from high school, let I want to see a picture of her.

Victor opened the year book. The Spies started to laugh.

CLOVER

Alright, who or what is she?

SAM

She must be the nerdiest girl at your mother's high school.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um actually, she's my mom in the picture.

The Spies look into the year book and see a picture of Violet Vanderfleet as a teenage with nerdy glasses, pimples and headset brassies.

The Spies are all embraced.

ALEX

She looks great.

SAM

She looks good.

CLOVER

Really rocking the headset.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP BADDY REHABILITATION CENTER POOL HAWAII THE NEXT DAY.

At the WOOHP Baddy Rehabilitation Center Pool in Hawaii Violet Vanderfleet was in her bikini sun bathing while lying in a lounge chair. Suddenly Victor and Rex came into the pool with Victor holding a birthday card for his mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Happy Birthday mom, I got you a card.

Suddenly Victor trip a fall causing the birthday card to get wet. Violet got up from the lounge chair. Victor pick up the birthday card from the puddle.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor, was that card for me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes it was, I suppose to get you a perfect gift for your birthday since I didn't see you since you go all evil and now you birthday card is ruined.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor, I don't need anything for my birthday, all I want is to spend time with my little flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh Mom.

Victor hugs his mother and Rex lick Violet in the face.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

In Jerry's office the Spies and Jerry are watching the footage from Hawaii.

JERRY

Yet again spies, another mission well done, WOOHP took Bernard into the WOOHP Containment Facility and all of the money and goods are returned to their proper owners.

CLOVER

Speaking of money I wonder how Mandy is doing with the Lottery thing.

CUT TO

INT. MAILI U STUDENT LOUNGE DAYTIME

In the student lounge Mandy and Trent are listening to the radio.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (O.S)

Alright the lucky numbers for this weeks lottery are. 1, 2, 30, 41 and 15

TRENT

Hey I won.

MANDY

WHAT

TRENT

Whoops I should've have kept that to myself.

Trent ran away from Mandy. Mandy got angry and ran after Trent.

MANDY

Trent come back her and give me your money.

THE END


End file.
